


The Hardest Thing

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mentions Past Torture, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, caring!Alex, hurt!Astra, lexstra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex returns for Astra after General Lane leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Thing

Pulling Kara from Astra’s cell may very well have been the hardest thing Alex ever did. Until now. Approaching the control panel she cuts the Kryptonite dampers off completely and opens the door of the glass cell, closing it behind her gently. Moving forward Alex reaches out slowly to push the hair covering Astra’s face away.

She drops to her knees when she sees the green spiderweb of veins beneath Astra’s skin, knows the older woman must still be in unbearable pain. Standing, she lifts Astra carefully into her arms, wincing at the woman’s pained groan, “I’m going to help,” she promises. She lays Astra down on the bed and reaches for her bag, “You’re going to be okay, Astra,” the way her voice cracks in the middle of the words is something Alex chooses not to look into too much.

Alex pulls a syringe from her bag and Astra begins to panic, “Ssh,” the younger woman murmurs, “it’s only to help with the pain, I promise.” Slowly Astra nods but the panic is still there. Alex’s thumb traces soothing patterns across the back of the older woman’s hand while she quickly injects the morphine. Only a few minutes pass before the medicine turns Astra groggy, “Sleep, General, you’re safe now.”

A few hours later when Astra wakes it’s to find that the Kryptonite dampers are not nearly as high as they usually are, perhaps humans are not all bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Alex rushing back to be with/comfort/take care of Astra after General Lane and his men leave after they injected her with liquid kryptonite


End file.
